


Stiles In Training

by King_V



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Family, Friendship, Humor, Magic!Stiles, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_V/pseuds/King_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles moves to Beacon Hills to finish his training he befriends to local werewolf pack, the Hales. With their help, and his tutor Deaton, Stiles is able to get rid of the new threat that's come to town while making a new home for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles In Training

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was laying in bed at around 4 or 5 in the morning and something popped into my head. It was a little encounter between Stiles and Derek where Stiles in new in town and runs into Derek who immediately threatens to kill him because he's some kind of magic user. To which Stiles replies. "That's rude. How would you like it if I was all OH NO! A WEREWOLF! KILL IT! How would that make you feel huh?"
> 
> And from that little 5 second imaginary scene in my head this fic was born. I hope you like it.
> 
> EDIT: I'm Retconning some things that were established when I previously posted this chapter. The major thing is just a few past non-romantic relationships, and Stiles' education which was mentioned in passing but has been changed and will be touched on in the next chapter. Also a few very minor changes here and there that don't really effect anything.
> 
> I'm sorry about having to change this fic, but I needed to so the story I had in mind would fit. Thankfully it's only chapter 1, so it's kinda like reading a new fic.
> 
> I'll mark where the new stuff begins with a (*) at the beginning of the paragraph and where it ends if you just wanna skip to that bit.

The woods were always quiet in the morning. Only the sounds of early morning birds and bugs permeating the silent, misty air. One other sound could be heard most morning as well. The sound of leaves crunching and the steady thud of feet pounding on the soft earth. This was the sound of Derek Hale taking his morning run.

The tall, muscular man loved this time of day. When he could be alone with his thoughts and his iPod and just run. No pesky sisters to bug him or annoying uncles to frustrate him. It was during these early morning runs that Derek found his inner peace that helped him get through the days. Really, living with his family, he figured he needed all the help he could get. Not that he didn't love them, but you know what they say. Too much of a good thing and what not.

Recently Derek had been extending his runs until well into the morning sometimes past noon. It wasn't a problem for him. The man had plenty of stamina considering he was a werewolf. Still, pushing his body helped him forget about his latest relationship flop. One Kate Argent.

The name set a fire in his belly, making him push harder. Another mile for spending so long with her. Up hill for not seeing her true colors. Through the stream to wash away that gold digging bitch.

Derek checked his pulse, the anger having sped it up significantly. He sighed. Four years he spent with the woman. He was going to propose to her. Luckily he caught her trying to steal his family's money before she became a permanent member.

Derek snarled at the memory. He was glad to be rid of her. Still it didn't make the pain any easier. When you devote the amount of time he did to someone it hurts when they betray you. Derek pushed himself harder, running faster. Sweat dripping off his shirtless chest, breathing heavy from the workout.

By the time Derek decided to return to the Hale Manor it was almost noon. The man jogged up the driveway, clicking through his large song collection, not noticing the younger man in his way until it was too late.

"GAH" the boy screamed. Derek crashed into the guy full force sending them both tumbling to the ground. Derek landed face down with a grunt while the other landed with an ungraceful oomph. "Hey watch where you- oh." The young man's eyes lit up as he spotted the shirtless twenty something year old currently dusting off himself.

Derek looked down at the boy, his eyebrow raising in surprise. He reached out a hand to help him up but immediately recoiled when he smelled something funny.

"What are you," Derek asked threateningly.

"Uh, I'm the guy you just knocked down," The guy replied. Derek glared at him as he picked himself up.

"I smell something...not human about you, but not wolf." Derek's eyes glowed yellow as his teeth elongated into sharp canines. He took two large sniffs. "Smells like," Derek growled. "Magic."

The werewolf grabbed the boy by his shirt collar hoisting him into the air. The younger man didn't appear scared or angry at all. In fact he looked downright amused, which only made Derek madder. The wolf growled again.

"What are you and what do you want?"

The man scoffed before answering. "Druid, witch, warlock, magician. Take your pick," The teen shrugged. Derek growled once again, his claws ripping into the boys shirt.

"You're not welcome here. Leave before I kill you," Derek threatened. The younger man gave Derek his best bitch face.

"That's very rude, and racist you know." Derek was taken back by the comment. He expected more cowering and less snark. "What if I came up to you and was all AH! Werewolf, kill it." the boy said sarcastically. "How would that make you feel, huh?"

Derek's eyebrows scrunched together. "What do you want witch?" The younger man was pretty sure he was using a substitute word for something not so nice.

"To introduce myself to the local Alpha," the teen explained. "I just moved here and thought I would be courteous. Speaking of which, do you know where I can find Talia Hale."

Derek dropped the teen. "Follow me witch. And don't try anything funny." Derek began walking back towards the house, the teen following behind enjoying the view.

"I prefer Stiles," the teen said.

"What," Derek barked.

"You keep calling me witch, but I prefer Stiles," he explained.

"What the hell is a Stiles," Derek asked exasperated.

"My name, idiot."

Derek scoffed. "Stupid name," he mumbled. Stiles rolled his eyes behind Derek's back.

"Do you have a name," Stiles asked. "Or is it just Sour Wolf to match your charming personality?" Derek turned and glared at the teen.

"Derek." Stiles nodded.

The pair reached the porch to the Hale Manor. Derek used his key to open the door, Stiles following after him as he walked in.

"Mom," Derek called out. "You have a," Derek eyed the teen suspiciously. "Stiles, here to see you. Let me know if I can kill him after I shower." Derek ascended the stairs as an older woman entered the living room where Stiles was standing, awkwardly eying Derek's naked torso disappear upstairs.

"Hello," She said, kindly extending her hand to Stiles. "You must be the one Deaton mentioned." Stiles smiled and shook her hand.

**(*)**

"Yes ma'am. I'm Stiles Stilinski, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hale." Stiles followed her into the dining room.

"Oh, please call me Talia. Mrs. Hale make's me feel like an old woman," She laughed.

Talia was beautiful, long flowing black hair, perfectly sun kissed skin and an inviting smile. The woman had a warm glow about her but also a strong presence. Something told Stiles that she was a lot stronger than she looked. He liked her immediately.

"Stilinski...hmm you wouldn't happen to be Claudia's son would you," She asked pouring the boy a cup of tea. Stiles felt a knot forming in his chest at the mention of his mother's name but forced it down, answering the question.

"Yes, I am" Stiles said adding sugar to his cup before quickly gulping it down. "How did you know my mother?"

"Did," she asked setting a plate of cookies on the table.

"She...she passed away a year ago," Stiles whispered hanging his head low. Talia reached for the teens hand, sending a warm feeling up to his shoulder as she did.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "Claudia was a dear friend of mine. I knew her when she was going through her training. Back when she was Claudia Donovan." The woman smiled warmly, looking through her memories with a fondness Stiles had not seen since his mother.

Looking back, Stiles vaguely remembered a raven haired women in some of the pictures from his mom's old photo albums. His mom never said who she was, only that she was an "old friend" who his mother had lost touch with.

"Do you know my dad too," Stiles asked taking a cookie from the plate Talia had set down earlier and nibbling at the edge of it.

"Not very well, I'm afraid. Only what your mother told me while they were dating." Talia sipped her tea. "The last time I saw Claudia she'd just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Then she and your father moved up to Washington and got married.

Stiles knew that part of the story. His mother's parents, Stiles' grandparents, didn't want her marrying a human. "Traditionalist" they called themselves. "Haters" his mother called them. When Stiles was born it was the last straw. They told her to choose. Either the love of her life or her family. She chose love and moved away with her new born son and soon to be husband.

"We tried to keep in touch as much as possible but when I became the Alpha of my family it was hard to keep contact," Talia said sadly. "Running a pack as large as this is a lot of work." Stiles nodded understandingly. "How's your dad doing anyhow," she asked. "Is he working?"

"Yeah." Stiles nodded. "He's the new sheriff in town, " the boy said proudly.

Talia smiled and nodded approvingly. "From what I've heard, and saw on the very few occasions we've actually met, he seems like the perfect fit to replace the old sheriff. He retired after an impressive 60 years on the force." Stiles took another cookie. "Have you finished school?"

"Not yet," Stiles admitted. "I have a half semester left which I'll be finishing at Beacon Hills High."

"You're sure to make lots of friends," she said with a warm smile. "And if you're training with Dr. Deaton your sure to meet his sister's pupil soon enough. I think you'll like Lydia." Talia winked at the teen, who blushed in return.

**(*)**

Stiles and Talia spent much time getting to know each other. Stiles felt safe around the woman. She reminded him of his mother, her warm smile and calming presence. She asked about his father and he about her family.

"So is Derek your only son," Stiles asked as she poured him another cup of tea. Talia nodded.

"Yes Derek is the middle of my three children. My oldest Laura and youngest Cora went out shopping today but I'm sure you'll meet them soon."

"Are all your children as...friendly as Derek," Stiles asked picking at the rips in his shirt where the werewolf's claws had pierced the fabric. Talia gave a warm laugh that filled the room.

"Derek's definitely got a way with people," Talia joked. "Don't worry he'll grow on you. As for Laura well she's very serious but not unfriendly. And Cora, well she's like most 17 year old girls. Unpredictable."

"And your husband," Stiles asked.

"I'm afraid Raymond died a few years ago," She said sadly. Stiles looked down, regretting he said anything. "He had a heart attack. Ray was human and didn't want the bite, said he could handle a pack of wolves with he bear hands." Talia chuckled. "Loved the jokes that one." She smiled warmly, tapping on the side of her cup, getting lost in the memories of her deceased husband.

The sound of footsteps made both Stiles and Talia look up. Derek walked into the room wearing dark blue jeans and a gray henley that fit in all the right places. He reached into a cupboard, pulling out a granola bar. The man turned to face his mother and Stiles.

"So can I kill him," Derek said snacking on his chewy bar. Stiles rolled his eyes, taking a bite of another cookie.

"Derek," Talia snapped.

"What," Derek argued. "It was just a question. A simple maybe would've sufficed." Talia was not amused.

"Derek, apologize to our guest," Talia said strictly.

"Don't worry about it Talia," Stiles said smirking. "You know how kids are when they have a crush, pigtail pulling and what not." Derek shot Stiles a death glare which Stiles gladly returned with his own smart ass stare.

Derek growled before stomping out of the room and back up stairs. Stiles laughed wholeheartedly as did Talia.

"You know Stiles," She said wiping water from her eyes. "I think you'll get along just fine here."

"Thank you," Stiles said checking his watch. "OH, I think I should really get going. I still have to unpack." The two stood and Talia pulled Stiles into a warm hug.

"It was very nice to meet you Stiles," She said placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Likewise," He grinned.

"Please, stop by anytime," She said walking him to the door. "You're always welcome here."

"Don't worry I will," he said before leaning into the staircase entry. "Bye Derek," he called up. A muted groan was heard from upstairs, causing both he and Talia to giggle.

Stiles thanked the woman again for her hospitality before starting the walk back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this because I had fun writing it, and I really want to continue it but only if you all like it.
> 
> If I continue this story I'm going to add in more characters from the show but maybe not in ways you would think. Also in pretty much every other story I've written Derek has been sort of soft and kind and lovey dovey, which is not a bad thing but I want to make this Derek a little more...not necessarily more angrier but more, sort of blunt and snarky but still a good person you know? Oh well you'll see.
> 
> Stiles will be pretty different in this fic as well. Such as having magical abilities and sort of just being a BAMF!
> 
> Wow, this is a long A/N, time to wrap up. Please leave me your comments, questions, opinions, whatever. It's all good for me. If you like, come check me out on tumblr. Just search roughwriter13
> 
> Till next time :D
> 
> -V
> 
> P.S. To those of you wondering, I have not given up on ANY of my other stories. I have a new chapter lined up for all of them, which will be posted next month.
> 
> EDIT: I really hope you guys don't mind the changes and I'm sorry for not doing them the first time around. I'll do better next time. Promise!


End file.
